Look Look☆Here
---- | colorscheme=Unova }} Look Look☆Here (Japanese: みてみて☆こっちっち Mite Mite☆Kotchitchi) is the fourth ending theme of the , as well as the ending theme for PK24. It debuted as an ending song in BW079, replacing Seven-colored Arch. Ending animation , , , and are sitting on treble clefs; Pansage being on the orange treble clef, Pikachu and Axew being on the magenta treble clef, and Oshawott being on the green treble clef bobbing their heads. All four of the Pokémon leap off the treble clefs and land the floor where in its Pirouette Forme dancing. They dance with it following its dance moves. Meloetta is then in a small screen on the bottom and there's a and a . The Scraggy pulls up its "pants" as the Sewaddle looks up as it opens its leaf clothing. The scene switches to Axew, Pikachu, , and drinking glasses of as a watches with a big smile on her face. The Pokémon smile once they get done drinking it. The scene switches to and . The Ditto transforms into a , amazing the Mime Jr. as Ditto (as Charizard) roars. The scene then switches to a and walking across gold floor looking proud. The scene switches to a and Oshawott swimming across a body of water looking somewhat determined. The scene then switches to a and a shaking their bottoms to the screen. They reveal their faces. A , , , Oshawott, Axew, and Pikachu are walking on the . Some blue dust appears transitioning back to , , , Pikachu, and dancing Meloetta's dance moves. There was an image panning down of , , and all in their swimsuits running in a shallow body of water, Pikachu is running next to Cilan while Axew is on 's back, whose leaping in the water. Another panning image appears of Ash, Iris, and Cilan watching the sunset on the beach with their Pokémon. The scene goes back to Meloetta dancing with Pansage, Axew, Pikachu, and Oshawott. Characters Humans * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * ( ed Ditto) * * * * * * * * * * * PK24 version * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Pichu Brothers) * ( ) * (Spiky-eared Variant) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | |Looky Looky☆Here-ere, I want you to look here When you look at me my heart pounds and I'm happy! Looky Looky☆More-ore, I want you to look more When you look at me I'm enthusiastic! Take off pajamas so quickly it's a new record Drink milk and you get a white mustache your favorite teacher Let's put on airs walking like a model Flutter kick, flutter kick, then take a breath Summer bottoms are pure white Be a torchbearer with an ice cream Looky Looky☆More-ore I want you to look more When you look at me I'm happy! With the dazzling sun watching over us, today was fun, wasn't it? The graceful almost blazing sunset is not an ending but just a preview of tomorrow Shiny Shiny☆Flashy-y The star in the night sky twinkling and falling, wish upon it! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | |Looky Looky☆Here-ere, I want you to look here When you look at me my heart pounds and I'm happy! Looky Looky☆More-ore, I want you to look more When you look at me I'm enthusiastic! Take off my pajamas so quickly it's a new record Drink milk and get a white mustache Mimic my favorite teacher Let's put on airs walking like a model Flutter kick, flutter kick, then take a breath Summer bottoms are pure white Be a torchbearer with an ice cream Looky Looky☆More-ore I want you to look more When you look at me I'm happy! With the dazzling sun watching over us, today was fun, wasn't it? The graceful almost blazing sunset is not an ending but just a preview of tomorrow Shiny Shiny☆Flashy-y The star in the night sky twinkling and falling, wish upon it! Looky Looky☆Here-ere, I want you to look here When you look at me my heart pounds and I'm happy! Looky Looky☆More-ore, I want you to look more When you look at me I'm enthusiastic! Say good morning with a tuft of hair standing up; do a handstand against wall with my navel showing Shoes are reversed, left and right; after the rain twirl the umbrella Stick my tongue out at strawberry ice; let's go, dribble, right now, shoot! Do a recital with a toy mike, Looky Looky☆More-ore I want you to look more If you look at me, I can try harder! Play in the world of dreams created by that shining moon, Under the winking sleeping stars A sparkling day will begin ☆ Looky Looky☆Here-ere, I want you to look here When you look at me my heart pounds and I'm happy! Looky Looky☆More-ore, I want you to look more When you look at me I'm enthusiastic! |} |} Trivia * Momoiro Clover Z, the idol group that performed this song, filmed a music video to accompany it. In the video, the five girls danced wearing , , , , and costumes. All five of these Pokémon can be seen in the actual ending animation of the anime. * The song itself can be played in the Japanese game by Ubisoft. It is said to be Medium Level, and the coach is a girl disguised as a cat. The dance actually copies 's dance in the ending. External links * Choreography Course on TV Tokyo Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ30 ja:みてみて☆こっちっち zh:看呀看呀☆看這邊